A Decision For a Lifetime
by sammwells99
Summary: In Magnolia Natsu is faced with a decision to make, he has to choose between Lisanna and Lucy, who does he want to be with? Things all go downhill when they both end up pregnant with his children, how is he going to choose with them both carrying his children? This is never how he planned this to go. NaLu and NaLi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Love Triangle?

Natsu's Pov.

It was just a normal day at the guild for everyone, I would end up in a fight with Gray and Erza and Lucy would make us stop before we destroyed the entire guild. At least that's what I thought it would be like, until I walked in on Lucy and Lisanna in a fight, a very rare sight, they weren't fist fighting but yelling at each other. Lucy was in tears and Lisanna looked like she wanted to rip out Lucy's throat, this was definitely odd. I looked for Erza wondering why she hasn't stepped in but she was staring at the two in shock just like everyone else, so I took it upon myself to stop the fight, I hated to see Lucy cry. "Woah what the hell is going on here?" I yelled over them and they both turned to stare at me in shock. Lucy ran away in tears and Lisanna walked past me and out of the guild, I looked around trying to find someone to explain what was going on and found Gray looking back at me. "Gray what the hell was that about?"I said after I walked over to him and sat down with him at the bar. "Dude they were fighting over you, apparently they both love you. I wish I had two girls pawning over me but instead I'm stuck with Juvia's craziness, but Lisanna told Lucy that she needed to back off because she was yours from childhood and Lucy said that she was there for you when she wasn't and had experienced so many more adventures with you than her." he said waving down Mira for a drink she walked over and she gave me a sad smile. "You make the decision that's best for you Natsu, Elfman and I won't be upset at you if you don't choose Lisanna." I nodded at her and looked down at my hands I was going to have to make a decision.

The rest of the day went by with not much else happening, neither of the girls came back to the guild and Erza stayed away from me once she came back, and Gray didn't even try to start anything. Happy was even quiet for the rest of the day, he left me not long after I talked to Gray to bug Carla and Wendy. What was I going to do, I liked both of them but I had never thought about making a decision between them because a relationship just isn't something that I had ever thought about. I guess now I was going to have to figure out a way to decide between them without hurting the other. I went home that day with a hurricane of thoughts on how to figure it out, I wanted it to be fair but I guess I needed to be happy too. "Hey Happy who would you choose?" I asked as I walked home that day. "I think Lucy is better Natsu!" he shouted flying the rest of the way to the house. I chuckled and watched a small fire flicker in my hand, fire was the only the only thing that calmed me down most of the time. I got to the door and put the flame out, Happy was already eating a fish so I plopped down on my bed and looked at the ceiling trying to come to a decision and before I knew it I had dozed off.

I woke up the next morning and suddenly had an idea, I got my vest on and told Happy I was going to the guild, I had to talk to Lucy and Lisanna. When I got there, things seemed tense and as soon as I saw who was in the middle of everything I realized why, Lucy and Lisanna were staring at each so I pushed through the crowd to be in front of them, I grabbed both of them by the collars of their shirts and dragged them behind me out the door of the guild and under the tree in the front yard. I sat down and waited for them to follow my lead "We are going to settle this without hurting anyone. I will go on three dates with each of you, and after that I will pick who I want to be with. There will be no sabotaging and the dates will be the same with each of you. The first date will be tomorrow and the day after that Lisanna you will go first." I said looking up when I finished. They were both staring at me in shock and then Lucy spoke up, "How will you decide who wins?" I looked between the two of the and answered "Whoever I have the most fun with and whoever I feel is the best for me." they nodded and then looked at me "What will the first date be?" Lisanna asked I nodded trying to remember what I had decided on, crap it seemed to have slipped off again. "Uh, we will have a picnic" I said the first thing that came to mind and that seemed to please them. I told them both goodbye and went back to the guild to eat food, I was starving after that. I sat down at the bar and signalled Mira over for a drink and when she came over I asked her for a bowl of stew handing her a few jewel, I drank what she gave me thinking about the two girls and who I thought I would choose. I didn't care as long as no one got hurt and I was happy, that's all that mattered right?

The rest of the day crawled by, jobs were coming in really slow and there wasn't anything for me to do except sit at the guildhall and wait for a fight to start, which didn't happen because Gray had gone out for a job with Erza and Wendy. I sat at the guild hall all day and then I heard the trumpets that signaled the town to change for Gildarts to come through. I perked up and ran to the door I needed to try to fight him and then I would ask for his help, that was perfect. He came through the door and I threw a punch but he caught my fist before it landed on his face, he pushed me back and walked to the bar to put a paper down for a completed job and then walked back towards the door. I ran up to him and said "Hey wait if you won't let me fight you can we at least talk? I need your help." he nodded and I followed him back to his house. When we got there he went straight to the kitchen and put on water for tea, and then sat down on the couch and waited for me to sit across from him. "So what does the almighty Natsu need help with that he swallowed his pride to ask for help?" I looked down at my feet and started talking, "So apparently Lucy and Lisanna both like me and they have started fighting over me as weird as it sounds. I hated seeing them fight, Lisanna was so mad and Lucy was crying, I decided to come up with a way to pick who I would choose without hurting one of them. I told them I would go on three dates with each of them and then choose who I wanted. But I'm still so confused what do I do?" he chuckled at me shaking his head, "I'm surprised it took even you this long to figure it out, it was really obvious they both love you. Lucy is head over heels and Lisanna has always liked you since you two were little. I say just go along with your plan and see how things work out with them." I nodded and got up to leave and he called me back "Natsu don't let your past make the decision, do what's best for your future." I nodded thinking about what he said, I walked home deep in thought, thoughts about how to beat Gray and who to choose and what Gildarts said swarmed my mind.

When I got home Happy was eating and I plopped on my bed and looked at the ceiling thinking about what Gildarts said. "Hey Happy what do you think don't let your past make the decision, make the best decision for your future means?" Happy looked up from his fish and said "I don't know Natsu, do I look like a genius to you?" I chuckled at him and looked back at the ceiling before going to sleep with a flame in my hand.

Lucy's POV.

The Day Before

I wasn't planning to have a fight today but when I walked into the guild Lisanna was waiting for me at the bar. I walked to the bar like I normally do to get a milkshake from Mira and then wait for Natsu to ask if we were going to go on a job soon, I needed rent money. But when I sat down Lisanna tapped my shoulder and when I turned around she had a look of anger. "Hey Lisanna what's going on?" I asked warily. "I need you to back off of Natsu, I have known him much longer then you and I have been by his side since we were kids. So why don't you kindly back off and let me have him so this doesn't have to get ugly." she said giving me a look of hatred, my blood began to boil. "Look I really care for Natsu and I do really like him so I'm not going to "back off" I was there for him through a lot too so just because you two were childhood friends doesn't mean that you are better for him. While you were gone I joined the guild and was with him through everything, we have been through a lot together and I have watched him grow into the strong dragon slayer that he is. I'm not going to back off I love him just as much as you do if not more. He should be able to make the decision, he might not feel the same way about you." I told her I could feel the tears of anger forming, she laughed at me "You aren't good for him, you haven't known him near as long as I have he loves me I know it. We raised Happy together, has he done anything like that with you?" she asked I looked down the tears now flowing down my face.

Just then the doors opened and someone walked up, I didn't even bother trying to hide my tears or look to see who it was, until I heard Natsu's voice yell "Woah what the hell is going on here?" I turned to look at him and then ran out of the guild, I heard someone following me but didn't even look to see who it was. I ran crying the entire way home, how could she be like that, it wasn't her place to tell me that Natsu was hers when he hasn't even said it himself. When I got home I ran in and didn't even bother closing the door because someone from the guild was still behind me and I knew they would close it behind them. I threw myself onto my bed and cried into my pillow, and the person sat down beside me and rubbed my back. I looked up to see Erza and Juvia beside me, it was Juvia sitting beside me rubbing my back, they both had sympathetic looks. "Lucy it's going to be okay, Natsu probably doesn't even think of Lisanna that way, he never did when they were children, he was always grossed out by her talk of a family." Erza told me sitting on the chair I had in my room and fiddling with a piece of her armour. Juvia looked up at her and said "You need to show her that she can try to be your love rival but no one else will love Natsu more than you do." I chuckled at her wiping my face with my blanket, I looked down at my hands shaking and then looked back at their caring faces. "What do you think will happen now?" I asked them. "Knowing Natsu he will probably come up with some crazy plan to decide which one he will choose." Erza said with a chuckle. I nodded and then Juvia spoke up again "Just show Lisanna that her love can never rival yours." I smiled a teary smile at her and pulled the cover over my head. "I just want to hide from the world, why did he have to walk in on that?" I asked with a shaky voice. "It is probably for the best, he was the only one brave enough to step in and stop it." Erza said, "I doubt that he will really think much of it, before I left I told Gray to tell him what happened, but now that I think of it that may not have been the smartest move he might try to confuse Natsu." I shrunk father under my blanket and tears began to flow again.

It took Juvia and Erza a good hour to calm me down and then Erza went back to the guild to make sure Gray hadn't confused Natsu and had told him the truth. Juvia went to go shopping and brought me back some of Mira's stew and then went back to her apartment at Fairy Hills. I spent the rest of the day sulking around my house talking to Plue about everything that happened while he chattered away. I went to sleep early that night fearful for what the next day would be like.

The next day when I got to the guild I went to the bar like I normally would to get a milkshake but Lisanna was there again staring me down. I sat down and tried to ignore her but then I felt her throw something at me and then I stared her down back until I saw Natsu walk up and grab our shirts and drag us outside. He sat down under the tree and then waited for us to do the same, so I sat down and waited for him to explain what was going on. He explained that he had decided that he would go on three dates with each of us and then decide who he wanted to be with after that. I was curious about how he would decide so I asked, "How will you decide who wins?" He looked between the two of us and said "Whoever I have the most fun with and whoever I feel is the best for me." I nodded and then he said that the first date would be a picnic and I grinned, I was going to make a homemade picnic, not buy food for it. I got up and left and went home to plan things. I called Aries out because I wanted advice but wasn't in the mood to talk to Loke, when she appeared she apologized for taking so long and asked what I required. "Sit down please and you have to stop apologizing it's okay! I really need relationship advice though, do you think you could help me?" She nodded and sat down looking a bit nervous and antsy, I sat down and explained the entire situation to her and asked what she thought. "Well you could try to be the nicest and follow all the rules and make him food, men always fall for food." she said sheepishly. I chuckled at her and thanked her for her help and then wrote in my novel until I decided to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The First Dates

A/N- I would just like to say I typically appreciate reviews but if you are going to be rude about my story idea and how I'm writing this story then please keep those comments to yourself. There will be a decision made but Natsu will be a father to both of the children. And with that thanks for all the reads and everything guys! I hope you enjoy!

Lisanna's POV.

Today was my first date with Natsu I had dreamed about this day since I was a child, I had always cared for Natsu, and when I was younger I wanted to be his wife. We were going on a picnic, and I was going shopping in the morning to get things for it, I wasn't sure where he was going to take us but I knew I wanted the food to be perfect because I knew how much Natsu loved food. I went to the market and got things for sandwiches,grilled fish, and tea, I hoped I would have enough food, he ate a lot. Once I was done getting the food I got a blanket and basket to bring the picnic in, I was so nervous, but I pushed that aside and put on confidence, I would beat Lucy. I spent the whole afternoon getting thing ready, it had to be perfect, my whole future depended on three dates so they had to be the best dates ever. I was going to meet Natsu at the guildhall and Lucy was going to watch Happy during our date and I would watch Happy during their date. We had decided on that yesterday right before we split ways from the tree, it only made sense because Natsu didn't want Happy to be by himself.

At five o'clock I walked to the guild with the basket and blanket in hand to meet Natsu and find out where we were going to go for the picnic. My heart felt like a drum that was about to burst, I was so nervous that I almost ran straight into Gray who burst out of the guild in a hurry. "Gray, what's going on?" I asked quickly turning to watch him run off. I walked into the guild and looked around for Natsu and found him at the bar talking to Lucy, my blood began to boil, today was my day with him. I walked up and cleared my throat and tapped Natsu's shoulder, Lucy turned around first and her face dropped into a frown and she picked Happy up off of the counter and told Natsu bye before leaving. Natsu turned around and looked down at the basket before giving me a thoughtful look, "I almost forgot about this when I woke up, so where do you want to go?" My eyes widened a bit but then a thought came to mind. "I know just the place, our old spot from when we were children!" I said smiling and taking his hand I led him out of the guild. We walked and talked for a while until we reached our spot, when we got there I spread out the blanket and started unloading the picnic. Once all the food was unpacked We sat down and started eating, Natsu was scarfing down sandwich after sandwich in the time it took me to eat one, I was glad I had packed extra.

"So Natsu, What were things like while I was gone?" I asked picking at one of the small cakes I brought. He looked up from his food and started talking with his mouth full, "Oh I don't know, Mira and Elfman were really sad, Happy was too, but then things went back to normal and then Lucy came along and it was like the old times again. Lucy was a real help when she came into the guild." I frowned but then plastered on a smile. "Well now I'm back and you don't need her to fill my spot!" he shook his head at me and took another bite of a sandwich. "She wasn't filling in your spot Lucy is truly a great friend to me. And remember I said no sabotaging and I consider that sabotaging so cut it out." I frowned and nodded, "Sorry Natsu, so tell me about some of the adventures you and Happy went on after I went away." He smiled and started telling me about a job they took that required them to go find a flying fish for a client. We laughed and talked for a few hours and then Natsu looked at me with a abnormally shy look, "So one of the guys told me we needed to try something before I made my decision and I would like to try it with you tonight if your okay with it?" I gave him a questioning look. "They said that I needed to sleep with both of you and take that into consideration when I make my decision." I nodded, and grabbed his hand. "I'm okay with it Natsu. I hate the thought of you sleeping with her though, but I will try not to think about it." He looked up and grinned from ear to ear.

We packed up the picnic and decided that our place was private and that we would stay here for what he wanted to do, I was nervous I had never done anything like this before, and I hated that tomorrow night he would probably be doing this with Lucy, but I pushed that thought away, tonight was about Natsu and me. Natsu sat down beside me and took my hand, "I know it's not like me to be this but I want to make sure you are okay with this before we do it?" I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him and wrap my arms around his neck, he laid me down and started to deepen the kiss. This was amazing, I had never experienced anything like this, this feeling of being so close and intimate with Natsu it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Things got more intense and before I knew it we had gone all the way, we were so intimate, almost connected, we were like one. It was a bit awkward as we packed up everything and parted ways but I didn't regret a thing, we parted ways and he went to get Happy from Lucy and tell her to meet him at the guild tomorrow. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face thinking that I had won him over that night.

Lucy's POV

I decided that I was going to cook for our picnic, I wanted the food to be perfect so I asked Mira for her recipe for stew and went and got fish to prepare to take. I spent the entire morning working on the stew I needed it to be perfect for him, I spent the afternoon cooking the fish and packing the basket I had with the food, I was excited to go see Natsu I was almost asleep when he came to get Happy last night so I didn't get to talk to him about how it went with Lisanna, but I just hoped it would go better with me. After I finished cooking I had a couple hours to spare before I had to meet Natsu so I decided to call Cancer to do my hair after I took a bath. After he stopped flirting he styled my hair into two pigtails and left in a flash, I checked the mirror one last time and walked out of my house and toward the guild.

I got to the guild early so I went to talk to Mira at the bar while I waited for Natsu, I sat down and waited for her to walk over. "Hey Mira could I talk to you?" I asked when she did walk over. She looked over and nodded "Of course Lucy what is it?" I looked down at my hands nervously, "Will you still be my friend even though I'm competing with your sister for Natsu?" She laughed and grabbed my shaking hand, "Of course Lucy! Just because you and Lisanna both want him and are having a civil competition to see who he wants doesn't mean I will hate you!" I smiled at her and then I heard the door to the guild open and looked up to see Natsu walking in with Happy. I walked over to him and smiled, "Hey Natsu!" He smiled and said hey back then looked around to see if Lisanna was here for Happy yet. She wasn't, she was late, but Elfman walked up and said he would take Happy to her, so Happy went with him and I looked at Natsu and asked him where we were going. "Well I remembered to decide on a place today, how about the cherry blossom grove?" I smiled I loved the cherry blossom trees, they reminded me of the time Natsu uprooted the rainbow cherry blossom tree for me to see when I got sick during the festival. "Of course, that sounds great Natsu!"

We walked hand in hand to the grove, it was so peaceful, after we fought Tartarus we thought Master was going to disband the guild but with a lot of persuasion we talked him into keeping the guild together and had decided that we would take a couple months off of jobs to relax after everything that happened. I had money saved up to cover my rent but if I needed it I could easily go work at 8 Island for a while, and that's what the people who needed the money were doing while we took a break from jobs. When we got to the grove I asked Natsu to start a small fire so that we could heat the stew and fish while I spread out the blanket. I got the pot of stew heating over the fire and sat down with Natsu to wait for the food to be ready. "Sorry we have to wait for the food but I wanted to cook for the picnic instead of buying premade food. I hope that's okay!" I said giving him a smile. "You know I love any type of food!" he said flashing his teeth at me. He looked down at my hand and noticed my bracelet, I had made Aquarius' key into a bracelet after it broke in the cube. "How are you doing without her?" Natsu asked quietly, I looked down and shook my head. "I'm fine! I miss her but I know she is okay and I did what I had to do to save my friends!" I said giving him a forced smile. My heart broke when her key broke, Aquarius was my oldest friend and it wasn't the same anymore knowing I couldn't see her again. I felt tears pricking my eyes and I turned my head to hide them from Natsu, I tried not to think about her because every time I did I cried. "Lucy it's going to be okay, you will see her again one day." he said rubbing my hand.

Finally the food was ready so I fixed up bowls of stew and we started eating, Natsu of course ate like he hasn't eaten in days, I only ate one bowl of stew and one fish and Natsu ate everything else. "That was great Lucy, it was almost like Mira's stew!" he said rubbing his full belly after he finished eating. I giggled "I used her recipe if I'm honest, but I put a few of my own touches on it." I packed up all of the plates and oved the basket off of the blanket and laid down to look at the stars. "You know some nights I go out and look at the stars and sometimes I can see her constellation, want to see it?" I asked him as he laid down beside me. "Sure Lucy!" he said so I began scanning the stars looking for the constellation of Aquarius, I found it and pulled him closer to me. "Look right there, you see her?" I said pointing up in the sky, and turning to look at him as he searched for it. "I do, the stars are nice tonight." he said and then looked at me, our faces were so close, if I just leaned forward a little bit our lips would be touching. He beat me to it, before I knew what was happening he kissed me, I gasped and froze but then kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled at me, I smiled back and took his hand as we looked back to the stars, I sighed in contempt, this was perfect. "Natsu, I really do care for you but I want you to make the decision that's best for you, I want you to pick whoever makes you the happiest." I told him taking his hand again. I really hoped he would choose me but I was telling the truth I wanted him to be happy and if he was happy with her then that would be okay with me. "I will Lucy, but there is something I want to do on this date to help me make my decision, if your okay with it." I looked at him in confusion and he was blushing, why did I have a feeling I knew where this was going. "What is it Natsu?" I asked looking back to the stars. "The guys told me I need to try sleeping with you to use that to help make my decision. I don't know why they said it but I do think it is a good idea. So if your okay with it I would like to try that tonight." I blushed, I hated the idea I did but I knew I wanted Natsu so I went along with it. "Natsu I will be honest with you I hate that idea but if you want it to be part of the competition then I will do it." I told him, sitting up to grab our stuff, "We will go back to my house though, we are not doing that out here in public, come on." I told him taking his hand and walking towards my house, it was at that moment I was glad I wasn't staying in Fairy Hills and that I had decided to rent a house.

When we got there I put the basket in the kitchen to take care of afterwards and then walked back to my bedroom with him, I was not excited about this but a part of me in the back of my mind was saying this was just another opportunity to win him over. I pulled the blankets back on my bed and laid down and waited for him to join me, Natsu took off his scarf and put it on my desk before walking over and laying down with me. I turned to him and gently placed my lips on his, if we were going to do this I wanted to do it my way and that was gentle. "Please be gentle Natsu, this is my first time." I told him before taking the plunge and letting him take away my innocence. Natsu seemed very content afterwards as he lay on my chest looking out the window, I ran my hand through is hair something I had always wanted to do, for it to be so wild it was incredibly soft, I twirled it around my fingers and watched his breathing. He sat up after about ten minutes of just laying there and planted a kiss on my forehead and told me he had to go get Happy and that he would see me tomorrow. I watched him go and then got up to go take a bath and when my feet hit the floor I realized how sore I was, even though Natsu was gentle with me my legs felt like they were on fire. I walked to the bathroom and collapsed into the bath to soak.

The next morning I walked to the guild with Plue following me through the street, I was so nervous to see him this morning, what if he regretted doing that with me. But when I walked in he was smiling at me and waving me over to him, I saw Lisanna beside him and figured he was going to tell us what the next date was. I walked over to him and waved at Mira for a drink and sat down on the other side of Natsu. "Hi guys!" I said as Mira brought me a drink "So the next dates will be going to see a play." Natsu said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Second Date and an Unexpected Turn of Events

Lucy's POV.

It had been about three weeks since the first date, Natsu forgot to get tickets to one the week after the first date so we had to wait three weeks for the next play nearby, because Natsu said that once he had made up his mind he wasn't changing it. The three weeks went by and with each week I became more and more worried, I hadn't gotten my period since Natsu and I slept together and I should have gotten it two weeks ago. I was going to kill him if I was pregnant, I was not ready to have a baby, I needed someone to talk to so I did the only thing I could think of, I went to Levy. She was my best friend and I knew I could rely on her to give me good advice, I invited her over the day before my date with Natsu to talk to her about it. When she got here I had tea ready and we sat in the living room to talk. I was so nervous my legs were bouncing, I knew Levy could tell, it was very obvious. I finally got the courage up to ask her what she thought of the situation, I looked up from my shaking hands and braced myself before starting.

"So I need your thoughts on something Levy, on the first date Natsu and I had sex and I knew it was stupid but I want to do what it takes to win him so I did it anyway. But I haven't gotten my period yet and I should have gotten it two weeks ago. What do you think is going on?" I finished shaking all over by that point in time, watching Levy for some sort of reaction. "Lucy if I didn't know any better I would say you are pregnant, that's exactly what it sounds like to me." I shook my head in disbelief, "No I can't be, it's not possible. Levy I can't be pregnant I'm not ready to have a baby." I said the tears threatening to spill over, the next thing I knew Levy's arms were around me and I was crying into her shoulder. "Lucy you need to talk to Natsu he is the father, if you are pregnant I mean." Levy rubbed my back and tried to calm me down, at this point I was sobbing. "Once you calm down I'm going to go back to the guild and tell Natsu to come over so you can talk to him okay?" I nodded sniffling and wiping my face off, I knew Levy would know what to do. "Just tell him to hurry so I don't lose the courage to tell him before he gets here." I told her as she walked out the door, I got up and walked to the bathroom and looked at my face and the damage the tears left behind. I grabbed a washcloth and washed my face with cold water, the guild wasn't very far from my house so I probably didn't have very long before Natsu got here.

I sat on the couch to wait for him, my courage was creeping away by the minute, how was I going to approach this, what was he going to say? After fifteen minutes I heard Natsu barge in the front door and I stood up to greet him, my hands started to shake again. "Hey Lucy! Levy said you needed me to come see you?" He said when he saw me walk over, I nodded and guided him back to the sitting room. We sat down and I looked down at my twiddling thumbs and waited for him to say something. "Lucy what's going on?" he finally said causing my head to look up subconsciously, I braced myself for it and began to talk. "So remember when we slept together?" I asked searching for a way to start. "I couldn't forget if I wanted to Lucy" he said, I only nodded before continuing, "Well I think I might be pregnant, that's the only explanation there is for me being late." Natsu blinked as if he was confused, surely he knew what it meant to be pregnant right?. "What do you mean?" he asked I facepalmed suddenly overwhelmed by how dense he is. "I think i'm going to have a baby, and your the dad, what else could I mean?" I told him shaking my head. He looked clueless still, "How am I the dad if it's your baby?" he asked. "Natsu it takes two people to have a baby, we slept together therefore it's our baby if I'm pregnant." I told him in disbelief, how could he not understand this? "Did Igneel or Gildarts never explain this stuff to you?" I didn't know what to think of this, "No what didn't they tell me?" he asked.

Begrudgingly I explained that sometimes when people sleep together the girl gets pregnant and that it took both people for that to happen. This was horrible why did I have to do this? Natsu should have known this stuff before he decided to do this. "Natsu did you sleep with Lisanna too?" I asked dreading the answer, I knew he had I was sure of it but I didn't want to hear him say yes. "Oh uh yea I did, why'd you ask?" he said in response, my head dropped, "Natsu you need to go ask her about this, she probably is too." I felt like the world was falling down around me, we were probably both pregnant with his child, how was this going to affect everything. Natsu was confused as to why he had to ask her but I didn't let him ask anymore questions and ushered him out the door so that I could go lay down, because all I wanted to do was sleep.

**Lisanna's POV.**

I was at the guild but I really didn't want to be I didn't feel good and I just wanted to go back to my dorm. I was sitting at the bar with Mira when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see a slightly confused Natsu. My heart sank, I needed to talk to him but I had been putting it off because I was still in disbelief. I stood up and walked out of the guild knowing he would follow me, I went and sat under the tree in front of the guild and waited for him. When he sat down I put on my brave face, I was not going to cower out of this. "Natsu I need to tell you something." I said before he interrupted me with, "Lucy told me that I needed to ask you about something." I looked down, "Let me go first Natsu," he nodded and I continued, "I'm pregnant." I said finally and he didn't look too surprised which scared me. "So what did Lucy tell you that you need to ask me?" I said sadly. "Well you answered the question already, she told me to ask you if you were pregnant because she is too." he said and then my heart sunk even further, this was the worst possible thing ever.

I stood up and walked away from him, I couldn't be there, I needed to be alone, and I couldn't look at him, he had gotten us both pregnant, how could this be. As I was walking to Fairy Hills I heard someone running up behind me and turned to see why Natsu was following me, but it wasn't Natsu it was Mira. I stopped and waited for her to catch up to see what was going on, "Big Sis what is it, why did you run all the way out here?" I asked her. "Natsu came in looking miserable and you didn't come back in so I needed to see what was going on. You told him didn't you?" She asked hugging me, I nodded and then looked up at her, "Lucy is too, he got us both pregnant Mira, what am I going to do?" I asked her, she rubbed my back as we walked towards Fairy Hills. "Your going to be strong and finish the competition and then regardless of the results you are going to have a beautiful baby that is going to change your life. And regardless of who he picks you are going to have plenty of help raising this baby." she said. I went to sleep when we got to my dorm, I didn't feel like dealing with the rest of the day.

**Natsu's POV**

Well I was in big trouble now. I decided to go to Gildarts the only person I knew who could give me any advice on this. Thankfully he hasn't left to go on another job yet so I went to his house and walked in and looked around. He wasn't in the living room so I looked in the kitchen and there he was, "Gildarts I need help, badly, I messed up." I said sitting down at the table with him, he laughed and I looked up in confusion. "Let me guess this has to do with Lucy and Lisanna?" He said, I nodded, of course he guessed that, I looked around and continued. "Well some of the guys around the guild said that I should sleep with them to help make my decision and I listened to them and now both of them are pregnant. What do I do?" I finished now tossing a fire back and forth between my hands. He laughed, "Of course you did something stupid like that. Natsu you can't marry both of them but you need to be a parent to both of those babies. You will still have to pick Lucy or Lisanna, do you have any idea who you want to pick yet?" He said, I thought for a second and then spoke up again. "I'm going on a date with them this week after this date I will make my decision. This is too much thought for my brain, it feels like putty."

I left Gildarts house and walked to Lucy's, I needed to tell her the date was still going to happen tomorrow and that a decision would be made sooner, I would tell Lisanna tomorrow. When I got there I didn't bother knocking like normal and just walked in, when she wasn't in her sitting room I looked in the kitchen and then in her bedroom to see her laying in bed. I walked over and noticed she was asleep, so I sat down on the edge of her bed and decided to wait for her to wake up. I walked over to her desk after sitting for five minutes and looked at the papers strewn across it, some of these looked like pages of a story but they didn't make sense. A few minutes later I heard Lucy stir and turned to see her sit up, her face twisted into confusion when she saw me. "Natsu when did you get in here and why are you reading my story without permission?" She shrieked when she realized what I was doing. I sat down on the end of her bed and looked at her quietly, even I knew this was odd for me, "I'm going to be a dad to your baby, I promise. Tomorrow we will still go on our date and then the day after that I will go on the date with Lisanna and then after that I will make a decision, so we can focus on how we will deal with both of you having my babies." I told her taking her hand and squeezing it. She squeezed back and and moved to sit beside me, I knew I shouldn't be doing this because Lisanna wasn't going to get a time like this but I couldn't leave her, not after what I did to her.

I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder, I held her close and felt her start to cry, I was so mad at myself. "Lucy I'm sorry, I hate when people hurt you and now I have hurt you." I held her as she cried on my shoulder, I would never forgive myself for this, I had hurt one of the people I always tried to protect. "Lucy please forgive me for hurting you so badly'' I said rubbing her head and I felt her nod, "I agreed to it Natsu, it is both of our faults I'm pregnant, we will just have to face it one day at a time." Lucy finally calmed down after about ten minutes and I left her to go back to sleep and told her I would see her tomorrow. When I got home to Happy I told him what happened and of course the dumb cat mocked me. I would figure this out, I had to, I couldn't hurt them anymore then I already had.

**Lucy's POV.**

After Natsu left that night I laid in bed for the rest of night going in and out of sleep, I was so stuck in thought sleep didn't last very long. I knew I would be exhausted the next day but I couldn't make myself stay asleep, I would just deal with it when I got there. The next day when I looked in the morning I could tell I had barely slept the night before but Natsu would understand, I called Cancer to do my hair and sat there in silence even though he tried to talk to me. I walked to the guild to meet Natsu while walking there I felt sick to my stomach but I ignored it and kept walking. When I got to the guild I walked over to Levy first and hugged her and asked her to walk with me quickly, and we walked to a quiet corner of the guild. "He got Lisanna pregnant too, Levy what will I do? I love him, but Lisanna is carrying his child as well." Levy gasped and hugged me tightly, and said "Lucy, you have to wait until you see who he chooses, and even if he doesn't choose you, there are plenty of people in the guild that will help you raise this child." I nodded and heard someone approaching and turned to see Natsu walking up I told Levy bye and walked to Natsu. Natsu pulled me into a quick hug and then took my hand to pull me out of the guild.

We walked to the train station to go to Onibus city to see the play, when we got on the train Natsu instantly regretted picking something that requires traveling by train. When we got there we walked in and did our best to blend in so the owner wouldn't recognize us from the job we took here years ago. We sat down and when the play started I laid my head on his shoulders and the next thing I knew the play was over and everyone was clapping, I slept through the whole thing. I got up and followed Natsu out holding his hand tightly, I didn't want to lose him in the crowd. "Sorry for falling asleep, I didn't sleep very well last night." I told him when we were sitting in a restaurant for lunch. "It's okay, it was boring anyway, just a bunch of people dancing on stage." Natsu said, he was bouncing in his seat I could tell he was getting impatient waiting for the food. I giggled at him despite myself, I truly didn't feel like laughing but I wanted to be happy, so I let myself laugh at his quirk. "Natsu, I want you to know I'm not mad at you for getting me pregnant, I mean since I met you I have always thought if I was going to have a baby I wanted it to be with you." I told him, it was true when I met him I instantly fell in love with him, but I was still a little upset at him. That night I slept better knowing that tomorrow I would have a better idea of how my future would go.

**Lisanna's POV.**

I spent the day of Lucy's date in bed not feeling like leaving my room, I didn't want to deal with anything I had even asked Mira to keep Happy for me. But the next day I begrudgingly got out of bed and got ready to meet Natsu for our date, walking to the guild went by slowly even though I wasn't that far away. I walked into the guild and sat down at the bar in front of Mira and laid my head down on the counter, I didn't feel up to doing anything. What would the others in the guild think when they found out, I was too young to have a baby. I spent the next hour waiting for Natsu with my head on the counter listening to the arguments going on around me. When he got there he tapped on my shoulder, and waited for me to get up before taking my hand and guiding me out of the guild and towards the train station. I knew he would regret getting on a train but maybe it would brighten my mood a bit to see him so sick to his stomach.

We got to Onibus and went to the theater and got our seats for the play, Natsu leaned over and told me it was going to be boring because it was yesterday and I nodded before it started. He was right it was the most boring thing I had seen in my life and we both struggled to stay awake through it. While we were leaving Natsu said he just wanted to go back to the guild because he wasn't hungry so we walked back to the train station and got on the train back to Magnolia. When we got back to the guild Natsu got Happy and left, I knew something was wrong, but I put it to the fact that he was going to make the decision later on today and he needed to think about it. And so Lucy and I waited for him to come back to the guild knowing that the decision he was about to make would change both of our lives forever.


	4. AN

Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter, I have had finals this week and I have been really busy with that and one of my family members being in the hospital, I'm working super hard to get a chapter ready to be posted tomorrow. I was going to post it tonight but I don't think its quiet ready to be posted yet, I want it to be the best it can be for you guys! Thanks for bearing with me!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Where to Go From Here

Natsu's POV.

I ran home after leaving Lisanna and getting Happy, he was confused but followed me to our house. When I got home I closed the door and slid down it and hugged my knees to my face, I have never been more confused in my life, this was the hardest decision of my life. They were both apparently having my child and I had to pick one of them to be with, and they both loved me so much. I didn't want to hurt either of them but I knew I had to pick one of them to be with, I would be a dad to both of the babies but I could only be with one of the girls. I think I knew which one I wanted to pick but I still wasn't sure if I was ready to tell them and inevitably hurt one of them. "Happy what do I do?" I asked running a hand through my wild hair. "You said you would make a decision so you have to" he said, and with that I went back to the guild. The whole walk to the guild my stomach felt like I was getting motion sick, I have never felt this nervous before over anything. When I got there I spotted both of them sitting at the bar and walked over there and asked them to come out to the tree with me, and then walked back out of the guild.

I sat down and watched them sit down with me, I looked at both of them for a minute before speaking. "This has been one of the hardest decisions I have had to make, I feel horrible because I know one of you is about to get hurt. I want you both to know that I have enjoyed both of the dates I have had with both of you." They both nodded and I continued to talk, "So with that I have made a decision, I am going to pick Lucy, I'm so sorry Lisanna, but I want you to know that I will still be a dad to your baby, I will support you in any way you need me to." I saw tears run down Lisanna's face and my heart sank, I knew that I had made the right decision for me, but I hated knowing I had hurt her. I got up and helped both of them up I hugged Lisanna and apologized to her again, and then looked back to Lucy and smiled at her. Lisanna walked back into the guild and we followed her hand in hand, I looked at Lucy and she was smiling from ear to ear but I could tell there was some sadness there. "Lucy, where would you like to go from here? It's up to you, I'm ready for whatever as long as I have you." I said thinking it sounded good. Lucy nodded, "I'm happy Natsu I am but let me take a few days to decide because I'm torn, I want to get married because of the baby, but I feel like that is rushing it at the same time. And I feel bad for Lisanna, but I'm happy your with me. I just feel bad that she has a baby with you and you aren't with her." She said, and I understood where she was coming from but I discovered on those two dates with her that Lisanna just is not for me.

I looked over and Lisanna was at the bar talking to Mira I guess telling her what I had chosen, Mira didn't seem upset though and for that I was glad, I did not want to be on her bad side, and then I noticed something peculiar, Bickslow was with her, I had never paid attention to him really but I knew he didn't normally hang out with Lisanna. I didn't think much of it and walked over to Gray and Erza with Lucy, and sat down to talk to them, I was ready for things to get back to normal around here. Lucy sat down beside me and held my hand while talking to Erza, I watched her and sat trying not to start anything with Gray for her sake.

**Lisanna's POV.**

Natsu picked Lucy, not me, I had been so positive he would pick me I didn't know what I would do now that I was pregnant with his child. I went to Mira and tried to stop crying, I needed to calm down before going to talk to her, I needed her support through this. I sat down and looked down at my hands, this couldn't be real I didn't think this was how it would turn out, Mira walked up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "He picked Lucy didn't he? Lisanna I could have told you that would be his choice you haven't really watched the two of them together. I promise you will find someone that loves you the way he loves Lucy." She said giving me a sympathetic smile, she handed me a drink and I saw someone sit down beside me out of the corner of my eye. "Hey Lisanna I heard about what happened with Natsu and I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you if you want someone by your side. I'm sure Laxus wouldn't mind me spending time with you!" I turned to see Bickslow,(We are going to assume he doesn't have the face tattoo) someone I never expected to see or hear that from, he looked nervous and he was slightly blushing. I wasn't sure what to think, I had spent so much time dreaming about being with Natsu I had never given any other guy a thought, and now here was someone showing interest in me when I was pregnant with Natsu's baby. "Oh um, sure, I just need to be upfront about this one thing though, I'm not sure I'm ready to rush into a relationship so fast after everything with Natsu. I am open to trying something with you but I want to take it slow." I told him biting the bullet.

I spent the rest of the evening talking to Bickslow and really getting to know him, it was obvious that he didn't spend much with others then the thunder legion but he was nice. That night when I went home I felt a bit better about what happened, I found someone that was interested in me and he was pretty sweet, he just didn't know about the baby yet. I didn't know when I was going to tell him, but I wanted to be sure I could see myself with him and that he was really interested in me before I told him. I went to sleep that night with my hand resting on my stomach where the baby would be, I loved the baby so much already and I hadn't felt it move yet.

The next morning was a bit hard knowing that I couldn't look forward to Natsu but when I got to the guild Bickslow was waiting for me and he took my mind off of Natsu immediately. We spent the day together and actually went to 8 Island to eat lunch, I had fun, it wasn't like the dates with Natsu but it did feel nice to have a conversation with him. I talked with Mira at one point and she was so happy that I was enjoying talking to Bickslow, she seemed pretty enthusiastic for me to try being with someone else. "Mira I need your advice about telling him something." I said after Bickslow left the guild for the day. "What's going on little sis?" she said with her usual smile. "When do you think I should tell him about the baby?" I asked her after taking a sip of my drink. "Well, you should probably tell him soon so he can decided on how he feels about it, you don't want to get too invested in the relationship and he doesn't want it because of the baby." she said before walking away to give Gray a drink.

The next day I decided I needed to go ahead and tell Bickslow about the baby before going any further with moving towards a relationship, so when we sat down to eat breakfast at the guild I built up the courage and said, "Hey Bickslow, I know this is going to be difficult but I decided you should know this before you decide you actually want to be with me." he nodded and I continued, "When I was doing the competition for Natsu he slept with both of us and got us both pregnant, so I am currently pregnant with his baby. I completely understand if that makes you change your mind about me." I said with now trembling hands and looking down at my cup. To my shock when I looked up he was smiling, "Lisanna a baby doesn't change my mind, I like you and so if helping you raise a baby is what it takes to be with you I will help you raise the baby even if it's not mine." He said giving me a wide grin, his green eyes sparkling. I looked up in surprise, I wasn't expecting that, "Wait, really? Are you positive Bickslow?" I said quickly shocked at his reaction. Bickslow laughed and took my hand, "Lisanna, of course I'm serious, I really care about you, I have for a while, but you were always so infatuated with Natsu I decided not to act on it." I didn't expect any of this, I liked the idea of not raising the baby on my own and Bickslow really seemed to care, so I decided to give him a chance. "If you are really positive about that then I would like to give being together a chance?" I said blushing. I felt Bickslow squeeze my hand and I looked up at him, "I would love that, because I'm absolutely positive." he said.

**Lucy's POV.**

I got what I wanted, he picked me, I was going to be with Natsu, but along with that came some challenges. I had to decide where I wanted the relationship to go from here, I just wasn't sure where I wanted it to go though, it was such a hard decision. I wanted to be married when the baby came but I wasn't sure if I was ready to be married, but it seemed like the best choice for me at this point. The first few days after Natsu made his decision were great, I told him I needed a few days to think about what I wanted to do, but I already knew what I wanted but I just wanted a few days to try to talk myself out of it. But I couldn't and so with that I decided to tell him my choice. I went to the guild the fourth morning after he decided on me and waited for him at the bar. When he got there he sat down with me and waved to Mira to get breakfast and I looked over and started talking. "So I made my decision Natsu, I know it's fast but I want to be married before the baby is born so I have decided I want to get married." I said twiddling my thumbs, I looked at him and got nervous waiting for him to answer me. "Okay, whatever makes you happy." he said shoveling food into his mouth. I sighed in relief and started eating the already cold food Mira sat in front of me when I got here, his ignorance irritated me but I didn't want to get into that in the guild I would fuss at him later, if he even remembered saying that. "Hey Mira can I ask you something?" I asked when she walked over to grab a drink for Cana, she nodded and then gave Cana her drink and walked back to me. "What's up Lucy?" Mira asked leaning against the bar, I sighed and asked, "How is Lisanna doing?" I was worried about her after Natsu picked me, I mean I was happy to win but I wasn't heartless. "She is doing pretty good actually, she is trying a relationship with Bickslow currently, he is infatuated with her. He knows about the baby and he doesn't care, he told her he would do whatever it took to be with her." Mira said with a smile, I was so relieved, "That's good, I was worried about her, I'm glad she is going to be able to be happy still. I was happy when the flame head picked me but I was also sad for Lisanna." I told her.

That night Natsu and Happy stayed at my house so that Natsu and I could talk about getting married in the privacy of my house and not the guild. That afternoon after I asked Natsu to come over for the night he had disappeared for a while and then showed up again right before I left to go to my house. I was confused but decided not to question it, we walked to the house together and the entire time Natsu was fidgeting with something in his pocket. When we got to the house I went to the kitchen and put some water on to heat up for tea and walked back to my living room and sat down with Natsu. "Hey so Lucy, I went and talked to Gildarts this afternoon, about everything that is going on, and he told me what he did when he got married and I took his advice." he got off the couch and walked over to me and sat down on the floor in front of me, "Lucy I truly love you and I know I'm a bit dense sometimes but I want to make you and the baby happy so, will you marry me?" He said and pulled a ring out of his pocket. Of course the dimwit went and talked to Gildarts and got this out of that even though I was already irritated with him I put on a smile and said "Yes Natsu, even though I already told you I wanted to get married." Natsu smiled and looked at me obviously not knowing what to do next, "You put the ring on me dummy." I said and his face turned to shock and then he tried to put the ring on the finger I held out to him. Only there was a problem, the ring was entirely too small, I giggled at his mistake and watched as he fumbled not knowing what to do. "Why don't you just ask Gajeel to make it bigger, he can do it in no time."I told him standing up to go get the boiling water for tea, I had to talk to him about earlier, but I didn't want to upset him. "Hey Natsu, can we talk about something?" I said walking back and handing him a cup of tea, he nodded and I kept talking. "Earlier when I said I wanted to get married you seemed to only agree because it's what I want. Do you actually want to marry me?"I asked sitting back down. His face contorted into several emotions before he started talking, "Lucy I chose you didn't I, I know I don't say the right stuff all the time but I really do want to be with you, and if what you want is marriage then that's what I want." he said, I nodded and sipped at my tea.

"Lisanna has found someone new, her and Bickslow are together now according to Mira. Mira said Bickslow even agreed to help her take care of the baby." I told Natsu when we laid down that night, he chuckled, "I had wondered what he was doing with her these past few days, I didn't know he had a thing for her, I mean it is obvious about Gajeel and Levy, but I didn't expect something like that from him." he said rubbing my hair, I fell asleep that night in his arms and I knew from that I wanted to spend every night for the rest of my life in his arms.


	6. I wont post this week

Guys I'm not sure when I will be able to post this week I just had a death in the family and I need to be able to be with my family without distractions. Thanks for your continued support!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

(We are going to add modern doctor's into the storyline to make this a bit easier for me)

**Natsu's POV.**

Of course the ring was too small, I didn't even think about that when I got it, I was just nervous about whether she would like it or not. After Lucy said she wanted to get married I went to Gildarts because I knew he would know what to do, I wasn't sure how things in marriage were supposed to go. I wanted it to be done right for Lucy and so I needed someone's help, Gildarts had been married before so he could tell me what to do. When I got to his house I was honestly surprised that he was there, it had been a while since he got back from his last job, and he typically didn't stay here very long between jobs. I knocked on the door and walked in, he was in his front room and I sat down across from him and waited for him to acknowledge me. "So did you make a decision Natsu?" he said looking up from his drink, I could tell where Cana got her drinking habit from. "Yea, I picked Lucy, and she wants to get married, and I'm not quite sure where to go with that, I knew you had been married before so I thought you could help me figure out what to do next?" I asked watching him closely, I'm glad Happy was staying with Wendy and Carla, he would just pick on me the entire time. Gildarts grimaced and then shook his head, "I can help but I'm going to give you some advice first, when that baby comes, don't ever be gone for long, and even after that don't leave her for long periods or you will ruin things with her. First you need to be officially engaged if you want to do things right, which means you buy her a ring and then get down on one knee say some nice words and ask her to marry you. Just try not to tick her off Natsu, you have already put her through a lot." he finished and then chugged the rest of his drink to pour another. "Thank you so much, i have a lot to do now, I better go." I said standing up to leave, "Wait one minute Natsu I have one more question, what about Lisanna's baby? What are you going to do about it, you are going to help her right?" Gildarts asked me with actual concern in his voice."I told her I would but as it seems now she has found someone to raise the baby with her, but I'm going to talk to her about still being part of the baby's life, I mean I want to and it will make Lucy happy, I know she is worried about it." I told him with a nod and then left, I walked back into town and started looking in all of the stores for a ring I thought Lucy would like.

The morning after I proposed to Lucy I grabbed the ring and kissed Lucy bye and then left for the guild to talk to Gajeel about the ring. I brought some jewel with me because I had my doubts that Gajeel would do anything for me for free. When I got there Gajeel wasn't there yet so I sat at the bar and waited for him looking at the ring. Mira walked up to me and sat my normal breakfast down in front of me and when I didn't respond asked me what was going on. I showed her the ring with diamonds in the shape of a flame and told her, "I proposed to Lucy last night but the ring didn't fit so I am going to ask Gajeel to make it bigger for her." I told her frowning and beginning to eat. Then I heard someone thud down beside me and looked over to see Gajeel looking at me with a glare. "What did you say my name for? Trying to start a fight?" He said grabbing the drink Mira set in front of him and continued to glare at me. "Not this time I just wanted to ask a favor, I proposed to Lucy but the ring is too small, can you make it bigger?" I said handing him the ring and watching him. Gajeel nodded and looked at the ring, "This won't take long but you know I ain't doing it for free, that will be 6,000 jewel." he said I nodded that wasn't as bad as I was expecting, I gave him the Jewel and continued to eat. "When can I come get it?" I asked him once I finished eating, he told me to meet him back later that evening to get it and with that I went back to Lucy's house. She was in the bath when I got there so I sat on her bed to wait for her, I was anxious to see her because she mentioned going to the doctor today and I wanted to go with her if it was for the baby.

When she came out of the bath she jumped a bit when she saw me and then turned her back to me to get dressed. "Hey Lucy I know you mentioned going to the doctor today, are you going for the baby?" I asked twiddling my thumbs trying not to get distracted, when she came to sit down with me fully dressed she nodded, "Yea, I just want to make sure everything is okay with it, and see what the doctor says I need to do." She said I nodded and looked at her, "Can I come with you?" She smiled, "Sure but the closest doctor is in Oshibana, we will have to ride the train, are you sure you want to come?" I groaned but nodded, "Yes I will just have to suffer through it." And with that we got up to go to the train station, the walk was quiet but peaceful and I held Lucy's hand for the majority of it.

**Lucy's POV.**

When we got to the train station I almost expected Natsu to back out of going with me, but to my shock he didn't. We boarded the train and when we got to our seats Natsu laid his head down on my lap and he stayed there for the entire trip. He was completely miserable when we got off the train but he cheered up when I promised him we would get food after the appointment. We walked hand in hand to the doctor holding a quiet conversation which was weird for Natsu. When we got there we sat and waited for the doctor to be ready to see me Natsu was much happier now that we weren't on the train. When we finally got called back I was nervous about what they would say, I was praying that it was only one baby but I heard rumors that dragon slayers were known to have multiples. We walked back to the room and waited for the doctor to come in after I changed into the gown they made me put on, I hated the open backs. Natsu was bouncing his knee with nerves when the doctor came in and sat down on the stool and started getting his equipment set up, I laid back on the bed and got prepared for the unknown. "Hey I'm Max and I will be taking care of you today! So how far along do you think you are?" He said once he got everything set up, I thought for a minute and told him "Four to six weeks I think" he nodded and grabbed a bottle of gel and a little wand and said "Okay well let's take a look and see if we can see the baby!" he put the gel on my stomach and started moving the wand over it slowly, and then on the monitor I started to see what was in me growing. "Okay so I definitely agree on the time range of about six weeks and I definitely see one but I'm going to keep looking because I think there might be two." he said I got a worried look from Natsu but I put on a brave face for him, and then the doctor spoke up again. "Yea Lucy you are having twins, and you are about six weeks along, so I want you to come back in about four weeks for a check up" I nodded and listened to him list off things I needed to watch out for and then we left after paying.

We went to a restaurant and sat down to eat us both in silence until Natsu finally spoke up, "Are you okay Lucy? I don't really know what to think but we can make this." I nodded and finished chewing my dumpling, "We will I just don't know how I will handle this, but I know that I'm honestly worried about how big i'm going to get." I chuckled trying to lighten the mood, after we finished eating we walked back to the train and boarded it back to go back to Magnolia, Natsu laid his head on my lap and fell asleep before the train left the station. When we got back to my house that night Natsu stayed with me and I slept in peace having him by my side.

_I just want to quickly apologize for not updating recently, I had a death in the family and then got my first full time job so I have had a lot on my plate, I plan to get back into posting and I have some good ideas so I hope you enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lisanna POV.

I needed to go to the doctor to check on the baby but I didn't want to go by myself but I wasn't sure who to ask to go with me, Bickslow or Natsu. They both wanted to be in the baby's life but Natsu was the biological father but Bickslow swears he wants to be the baby's father, I was so confused. The only thing I could think to do was ask Mira, so I left my room and walked to the guild to talk to her. When I got there she was at the bar talking to Gajeel and looking at something he was showing her, I walked up and when I got closer I saw it was a ring. "Who's that for?" I asked sitting down beside Gajeel and taking a closer look, it was a simple ring with a few small stones in the shape of a flame in the center. "Oh it's Lucy's Natsu proposed to her but didn't think about checking her ring size before buying the ring, so I resized it." he said looking up, I nodded and looked at Mira and started talking not caring that Gajeel was there. "So I need to go check up on the baby but I don't know who to ask to go with me the biological father or the person that wants to help me raise the baby. What should I do?" I finished and then took a sip of the drink she gave me and waited for her response. "Well I'm not really sure since Natsu told you he would be involved in the baby's life in anyway you wanted him to, I honestly think that the four of you need to sit down and figure out what role everyone is going to have in these two babies lives." She said I nodded and then looked around, it was just my luck that they were all three here and it looked like Lucy was showing Levy pictures from her ultrasound. "Well might as well go ahead and do it then." I walked to Bickslow and grabbed his hand and then pulled him over to Lucy and Natsu, and said "Let's all go to the tree we need to talk."

When we got there I sat down and then took a deep breath before I started, "So first of all I'm not mad at either of you but I need to know what the plan for my child's future is, I need to know what involvement you want to have Natsu, and Bickslow I need to know if you are really going to commit to helping me raise this baby like you say you will." I finished looking around at all of them. Bickslow grabbed my hand and said, "I'm absolutely going to help you with the baby but I'm not going to stop Natsu being involved in whatever way he wants." I nodded and then looked back to Lucy and Natsu and saw Lucy was looking down in what looked like concern. " What's wrong Lucy?" I asked in genuine concern, she looked up and gave me a half hearted smile, "I'm having twins, but don't worry about that I'm not going to stop Natsu being in your baby's life, but I will say this, you need to decide who you want the baby to see as their actual father." I nodded, I had yet to think about that "Well if Bickslow and I are going to be together and raise the baby together, I would think Bickslow, but I think maybe when the baby is older I want to tell them that Natsu is their biological father, I just don't know how to explain what happened, but we will get to that when the time comes. So Natsu what do you want the baby to think of you as?" I finished looking at Natsu, his face was screwed up in concentration, he looked up and started talking. "Well I guess if they won't see me as their dad in the beginning I will just be like a really involved uncle, or something like that." I nodded, this had made my decision a lot easier to make, "So Bickslow will you come with me to check up on the baby tomorrow?" I asked looking back to him, I saw a smile form on his face and he nodded while squeezing my hand.

I went to sleep feeling a bit better that night knowing that I had a bit of a plan for the future of my baby. The next morning when I woke up that morning I was immediately nervous about going to the doctor because hearing that Lucy was having twins had me terrified that I might have twins too. I got ready and then walked the short distance to the guild hall, I felt like my stomach was in knots and I couldn't tell if it was from nerves or the pregnancy. I was going to meet Bickslow at nine to go to Oshibana to go to the doctor, I was so nervous about this appointment. When I got to the guild Bickslow was already there waiting for me and had food waiting for me to eat before we left. I smiled at him and walked over to sit with him and eat my breakfast and talk to him about the appointment before we left, I wanted to know what he was going to think if it was twins. "So what are we going to do if it's twins, because that's all I have been able to think about since Lucy said that's what she is having." I said after I finished eating, we still had a few minutes before we had to leave. Bickslow turned to me with a small nervous grin and said, "We will be fine Lis, I will take as many jobs as I can before you have the baby so that I won't have to after it's born, we are going to make it."

We walked to the train station after talking for a bit about our future, I was still nervous but Bickslow had given me a bit of hope. When we got to the train we took our seats in a peaceful silence, Bickslow sat across from me while I read a book Levy had given to me. The thirty minute train ride went by peacefully I managed to get about halfway through the book and Bickslow was smart enough not to disturb me while I was reading. We walked through the town, it was so much more peaceful then Magnolia, there wasn't any screaming or destruction being caused by Natsu, Gray, or Gajeel. When we got to the small doctor's office we walked in and signed in and sat down to wait to be called back, at that point I decided that my stomach in knots was from nerves and not the pregnancy. Bickslow looked at me and then grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, I leaned on his shoulder and tried to calm down until the doctor called us back. I stood up and walked back with Bickslow following me, we walked in the room the doctor pointed us to and I sat on the bed while Bickslow sat on the chair beside it. The doctor sat down at a desk and started asking questions and I got even more nervous, what if he asked about the baby's father? "So Ms. Strauss, I'm Max and I will be taking care of you throughout your pregnancy, how far along do you think you are?" I looked down thinking and then answered, "Five to Seven weeks I think." He nodded and asked me to lift my shirt up so he could look at the baby, he put a cold gel on my stomach and started moving a wand over it. I looked at the monitor he was looking at and then I saw what looked like a little bean on the screen and a smile formed on my face. "So I only see one baby and it is measuring at about six weeks, I just saw another girl a couple of days ago from your town that is at the exact same spot in her pregnancy as you are, but she is having twins, isn't that a coincidence!" I laughed and said, "Oh yea I am friends with her, we are in the same guild." I left out the part about our babies having the same father. The doctor wiped the gel off and started telling me things to watch for and told me he wanted to see me back on four weeks and then we left after paying.

When we left the doctor I was filled with a sense of relief, I was only having one baby, I decided I wanted to go get something to eat. "Hey you want to go get some food before we go back?" I asked Bickslow while we walked down the street, he nodded and said "Sure, what do you want?" I thought for a moment and decided, "I think ramen would be good, if that's okay with you?" He nodded and then we walked into a restaurant, and sat down and waited to be served. When we got the ramen we ate in silence, I was very happy, I thought that I wanted Natsu but I never thought about any else. I truly regretted never giving Bickslow a chance until now, but I was happy that I was with him, he made me happier than Natsu so far. I smiled at him and felt my stomach flip when he smiled back at me, I didn't think he would make me feel like this when he first approached me. When we left we went back to the train station to go back to Magnolia to tell everyone what we found out, I was nervous to see what Lucy would say since I was only having one and she was having two. We rode back and started talking about what the future I was concerned about the living situation, because I didn't want to be by myself with a baby. "Bickslow do you live in a house or do you live in the guild housing?" I asked twiddling my thumbs, he nodded and said, " Yea, I live in between Fried and Gajeel, they are pretty good neighbors, I just hate listening to Gajeel chewing on iron during the night." I nodded, that was disappointing, "I was thinking if we were going to raise the baby together, maybe we should live together, I was thinking maybe we could get an apartment together, I figured if we decided to do that we should do it soon so we could get used to living together before the baby comes." I said getting really nervous,what would he think, would he hate the idea. I looked back at him to see a smile on his face, "Sure that sounds like a good idea we can start looking for places tomorrow." he said.

When we got back to the guild we walked over to the bar to tell Mira first, I had to tell her first, because I would feel horrible if I didn't. "Hey Mira we went to the doctor today, and we found out I'm only having one baby!" I smiled sitting down and grabbing Bickslow's hand and waiting for her to respond, she smiled and said "That's great Lisanna, did the doctor say everything seemed good?" I nodded and told her he said I was measuring about six weeks and then showed her the picture from the ultrasound. Then I went to tell Natsu and Lucy who were talking to Erza and Gray. I sat down beside Erza and across from them and began to talk, "Hey guys so we went to the doctor today and the doctor said I am just having one baby and that everything looks good!" I pulled the pictures out and showed everyone the baby, Lucy smiled at me and my stomach twisted in a knot again as I waited for her response. "That's great Lisanna, I'm happy for you." she said and I almost sighed in relief, "Thank you Lucy!" We told them all bye and went out into town to look for apartments, on the train, we decided that we wanted to spend a maximum of 80,000 jewel a month on an apartment. We walked to the small building that dealt with housing in Magnolia to see what they had available, we walked in and waited for the lady at the desk to acknowledge us, she called us to her desk and we sat down and introduced ourselves. "Hi I'm Lisanna and this is Bickslow and we are looking to get a house or apartment together." I told her and she then asked us what the budget was and when we told her 80,000 she started pulling papers out and I was shocked by the amount of places she had within that range. She started showing us places and the first one that stuck out to me was a little three bedroom house that was 75,000 a month and I grabbed it to keep aside while we looked at the others I pulled a two bedroom apartment that was 60,000 out and asked Bickslow which one he liked better he thought for a minute and said, "I like the three bedroom house best, it's closer to the guild and we can make the third bedroom into a playroom for the baby when it gets older. I think we want that one, how long do you think it will take for us to be able to move in?" He turned to the lady who never gave us a name, she smiled and said, "If you have the money for the first months rent with you know then you can start moving in immediately!" I smiled because I had brought 80,000 jewel with me just in case of a situation like this so I pulled it out and gave it to her.

We left the housing place with the keys to our new house we decided to go back to the guild and ask some of the guys for help moving our stuff into the house, we didn't have very much so we hoped to have it mostly moved in by tonight since it was only early afternoon. Before we went to the guild we decided to go look at the house before we went to the guild, it was only about 3 minutes away from the guild and it was on our way back from the housing place. When we got there we unlocked the door and walked around the house it had two decent sized bedrooms and one big bedroom, and the bathroom had a cute little tub, the kitchen was a bit small but it would work for us. We left the house and walked the rest of the way to the guild to ask for help, Bickslow had said he wasn't going to let me do any heavy lifting but I could at least pack my stuff. When we got back to the guild we asked all of our friends to help us and Elfman yelled something about how a man would never deny helping his sister, and the rest agreed to help but Erza told Lucy that she couldn't help too much. We went to the guilds housing and started packing all of our stuff up, by the time the sun had started to set we had all of our stuff except for Bickslows bed in the house, we decided to keep mine because it was bigger. And that night we spent our first night in our house together.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

That night when we finished helping Lisanna and Bickslow move I decided that Natsu and I probably needed to follow their lead and get a bigger house to stay in. When we got home I told Natsu to sit down because we needed to talk and sat down with him after sending Happy to my room with Plue. "Natsu how much are you paying in rent for your cottage, I'm paying 70,000 a month here." I said, and waited for his response, he looked confused and then said, "Oh, I'm paying about 60,000 jewel, the house is small, so it's not much." I nodded together that gave us 130,000 jewel for housing, "We probably need to do the same as them, with what we both pay in rent we have 130,000 jewel a month to put towards rent a month. Tomorrow we can go to the housing office and look at houses, we need something that can fit four people, so we will probably need a three bedroom house like what they got." Natsu nodded I guess he didn't want to upset me by saying he was happy here, even though by his face he didn't seem excited about it, so we went to bed that night with plans to go look at houses for our new family.

When I woke up in the morning Natsu had his back turned to me and he was snoring, I grinned and I got out of bed and went to get dressed. I decided that I would let Natsu sleep and go get some breakfast for us, I left the house and called Plue to walk with me and decided to go to a bakery. When I got there I got some muffins and rolls and then walked back to the house, hopefully Natsu would be awake, but I doubted it. I walked into the house to see Happy chewing on a fish sitting on the couch, I walked into the bedroom to see Natsu still sleeping but he had rolled over and was clutching the pillow to his chest. I sat down beside him and gently shook him awake, when he woke up I smiled at him and showed him the bag of food I had. "I got us breakfast, I thought you might like that." I smiled when he shot up and snatched the bag from my hand and said "Thanks Lucy" with a mouthful of food. I reached in the bag and grabbed a muffin out and started to eat, "After you eat do you want to get ready to go look at houses?" I asked and then finished my muffin, when he finished his he grumbled about not wanting to get out of bed but slowly got up to go get ready. I went to talk to Happy to ask him if he wanted to go with us or go to the guild and he decided to go with us, and after I finished talking to Happy Natsu came out wearing his one sleeved vest and of course his scarf from Igneel. We left the house hand in hand with Happy in tow and went to the small housing office to see what was available.  
We walked in and sat down in the chairs against the wall and waited while the one lady that worked there was talking to someone, when she finished she looked over at us and called us to her desk. We sat down at her desk and started talking to her. "Hi I'm Lucy and this is my idiot fiance Natsu, and we are looking for a house!" I said with a little laugh, the lady smiled and said "Hi I'm Lucinda, do you have any specific features you are looking in a house and what is your budget?" I nodded and said, "Well I'm currently pregnant with twins so we need something with no less than three bedrooms and the max we want to spend a month is 130,000 jewel." Lucinda smiled and started pulling out papers while saying, "Goodness you two are going to have your hands full, I think I have a few houses that will be perfect for you!" She laid a few papers out in front of us and started telling us about the houses, one was a four bedroom with two bathrooms, and it had a backyard but it was right at the top of our budget and was pretty far from the guild. The second one she showed us was a three bedroom house with one bathroom a backyard and it was about ten minutes away from the guild, it was well below the budget. The third house was a four bedroom house, it had one bathroom but then it had a room with a big tub in it, it had a small backyard, it was about six or seven minutes from the guild and it was close to our budget. I asked Natsu what he thought and then after talking to him we decided to look at the second and third house and see which one we liked best, we told Lucinda this so she grabbed some keys and then walked out with us after locking up the office and we set off to look at the houses.

When we got to the three bedroom house that was closest to the housing office Lucinda unlocked the door and we walked in, it was a nice house that seemed like it would be nice to raise a family in and I liked it pretty well but it didn't have a big tub and the two smaller bedrooms were kinda tight, given the house was only 90,000 a month I could see why but I wasn't sure how I felt about the rooms being so small. "I don't like this one that much Lucy, it's too small." I heard Natsu say from behind me, I turned around to see him frowning into the kitchen,with Happy beside him nodding in agreement, it was tiny,I shook my head. "Yeah, I think so too, I want to look at the next house now I think." I turned to Lucinda and she smiled and followed us out and locked the door behind her, I looked at the backyard before we left and noticed that it was nice, it had a good amount of space and a little flower bed by the house, I did like that. When we got to the four bedroom house and Lucinda let us in I instantly fell in love with it, it had so much more space, the three smaller bedrooms felt like they were double the ones in the other house, the master bedroom was pretty nice it could have been bigger but it wasn't too small. Then I saw the bathtub and I was completely sold on the house, it was massive, "Natsu I want this house, the bathtub is amazing!" I said to him while he was looking at the backyard through a window in the little hallway connecting the bathtub room to the master bedroom. I walked over to him and looked out with him, the yard was nice it was a little small but it was fenced in and I felt like it would be good enough for two kids."Hey Lucy can I have my own room?" I heard Happy ask and I laughed and told him sure. I turned to Natsu and asked what he thought of it, "I think it's a lot better than the other one, and you seem to love it so I think we should get this one." he said and then turned to Lucinda who was smiling. "What do we need to do to start renting this house?" I asked her as we sat down at the table that was in the kitchen, she pulled the paperwork for the house from the bag she brought with her and looked at it and said. "This house is owned by the town of Magnolia so it is a rent to own and I have the authority to let you guys go ahead and sign the papers here to start the rent to own process, do you think tomorrow you could bring a payment of 100,000 jewel for the down payment, that's a portion of a month rent so a month from now you would just have to pay 20,000 and then after that it would go to 120,000 a month for 4 years. And after that you two will own the house!"

We signed the papers and thanked Lucinda and then went back to the house so I could see how many jewel I had in savings and then Natsu said something that surprised me. "I just remembered I think Happy and I have that much saved up at my cottage, so I will take care of the down payment." I gave him a look and said, "Well, let's go to your cottage and make sure you actually do before that's set in stone." So we went to the cottage and I sat in the little living area while Natsu went to get his stache of jewel when he came back after five minutes he said, "I actually have 110,000 jewel here, do you want me to go ahead and take it to her and you can go to the guild?" I smiled but I was nervous for him to go alone but I decided against my better judgment to let him. I walked to the guild and went to find Levy, when I did she was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Levy! What's got you so happy today?" I asked sitting down next to her, she smiled even wider and said, "Gajeel finally asked me on a date! I said yes and we are going to go on a picnic next week!" I was so happy for her, I decided to tell her what Natsu and I did today I just hoped it wouldn't take away from her good news. "Natsu and I signed the papers for a house today, we start moving into it next week I think, Natsu is on his way to give the lady our down payment now. Levy it is just perfect, it has a huge tub and it's got four bedrooms and a cute little backyard! I'm so happy with it, I can't wait to raise the kids there." I talked to Levy about the house while I waited for Natsu to get back from paying the down payment for the house, I was hoping he would be back soon, I had gotten used to him being around constantly.

When he got back I questioned him to make sure the down payment got to the housing office safely before asking to go home for the night, we had spent most of the day looking at the houses. When we went home I asked Natsu if he wanted to go to a hot spring tomorrow, I needed to relax after all this craziness that had been going on. "Sure but don't we have to have tickets to go to on of those?" he asked sitting down on the bed after he got changed, I shook my head, "Some you can just go and buy tickets the day you go." he nodded and then I climbed into bed with him. "Natsu, are you ready for a baby? And marriage?" I asked letting my thoughts get the best of me, "Lucy I doubt I'm ready but I'm gonna try my best for you and I will do my best to make Igneel proud of the dad I'm going to try to be." I smiled at him and rested my hand on my stomach, I wasn't showing yet but the doctor said since I was having twins and it was my first pregnancy I would start showing a lot sooner than normal. When I fell asleep that night I had a dream, it was more like a flashback though, I saw Mira standing at the bar and I was sitting there talking to her and she started talking about how she thought Natsu might have a crush on me. The rest of the dream showed the events of that day and how insane I went over thinking Natsu might like me, if only I knew back then where I would be now. I have Natsu sleeping beside me with his arm draped around my waist and I'm pregnant with two of his children. It makes me laugh thinking about that day, I was so naive, I wish I could have those days back sometimes, but we came through so much to get here. I really thought I was going to lose everyone I cared about in that cube,I did lose someone though, it was so hard to think about her. I had always wanted Aquarius to be there for me when I had kids and they started growing up because she was one of my oldest friends and my only friend growing up. I was just going to have to do my best to find her when the babies were born and able to travel or more independent.

It had been about two months since we went to the hot springs and being four months pregnant I was starting to show and it was time to go to the doctor to see what the genders of the babies were. I was so excited, I was more used to the fact that I was pregnant, especially since I was now at a point where it was impossible to hide. Natsu was not looking forward to the train ride but he was ready to see what we were having, I let him lay his head on my lap during the train ride but that turned out to be a little difficult. He could lay his head on my lap but it was touching my stomach so every so often he would get kicked in the head, it made me laugh but it made his motion sickness even worse. When we got there Natsu almost threw up while I rubbed his back, when his stomach finally settled we walked through the town and went to the doctor's office. When we got there we signed in and sat down to be called back, I was so nervous, I wanted it to at least be one girl, but I would be happy either way, I just wanted healthy babies. I was tapping my foot and squeezing the life out of Natsu's hand when they finally called us back, I got up and followed Natsu back to the room. I laid down on the examination table and lifted my shirt for the doctor to start the ultrasound after he asked a few questions about how I was doing. "So do you guys want to know the gender today?" he asked after finding the babies, we both told him yes and he started moving the wand around looking at the babies closely. "So are you guys ready to hear?" the doctor asked I was so nervous but I told him yes, so he pointed to an area on the screen and said "You are having identical twin girls!" I couldn't breath I was so happy, two girls, I couldn't believe it, this was almost better then what I wanted. I already knew what I wanted to nae them but I would have to talk to Natsu about them before the names were set in stone. We got pictures of the babies and left, but before we went back to Magnolia we had to meet Levy, Erza, Gajeel and Gray to go dress and suit shopping for the wedding.

I met Levy and Erza at the dress store after dropping Natsu off at the suit shop, I needed to make sure he got there fine, I was so excited to pick out a dress because we decided to go ahead and get married at the guild within the next two weeks because I was already getting big and I didn't want to be too big for the wedding. We went in and told the girl at the reception desk that we needed to pick out a wedding gown and two bridesmaids dresses, and she took us to a little area with a couch and a mirror with a pedestal in the middle. The girls sat down on the couch and the girl took me to look at some dresses to choose a few to try on. I picked a ballroom style, a mermaid, and I threw in a loose flowy one to see with the bump. I went into the fitting room to start getting into the first dress which was the ballroom style when I got it on I realized I hated how it fit with my bump but I went out and showed the girls anyway. All of their mouths dropped when I walked out, but I could tell they didn't love it. "I love the dress but I hate the way it fits over my belly, it feels like it's going to squish the babies." I told them turning around to the mirror to look at myself. "I was thinking the same thing Luce." Levy said, and Erza nodded in agreement, so I went back to the dressing room and tried the mermaid fit one on. This one was still tighter around my stomach but it was better than the other so I went out to the girls with a small smile on my face, yet again their mouths fell open but this time I could tell the y genuinely liked the dress. "I like this one a lot better, it's not as tight, I don't feel like the babies are being squished, but I'm not sure it's the one." I told them, and then turned back to face them, Levy had a huge grin on her face and Erza gave me a soft smile. "If you could find one that is the one in that style it would be so perfect Lucy!" Levy said the smile never leaving her face, I grinned and told them I had one more style to try on and then went to put on the loose flowy one, it felt so much better around my stomach and I really liked the way it fit. It was fitted around my chest and then it flowed into a looser material the rest of the way down, but it still showed my bump, I walked out to the girls and Levy squealed and Erza gasped in awe, I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror and I knew this was the one, "Girls I think this is the one! I love it" I grinned when I turned around and Levy was wiping tears, all she could do was nod in agreement, Erza smiled and said "We definitely agree that that one is perfect!" I smiled and after telling the lady that this was the one I wanted to get I got changed back into my clothes and told the lady what color I wanted the bridesmaids dresses to be and she went back with Levy and Erza to get them dresses to try on. I sat on the couch waiting for them to come out rubbing my belly, every few minutes one of the girls would kick making smile, I hadn't told the girls that I was having both girls, and what's more they were identical. Then Levy and Erza came out wearing two different dresses and they were absolutely gorgeous, Levy had a fire red knee length dress with no straps and it was plain but beautiful on her. Erza's dress was floor length and the same fire red but it had sequins down the skirt, they were both perfect, I liked that they had chosen different dresses that matched their personalities best. They were both very happy with what they had picked and I told them how perfect I thought they were so we paid for the dresses and left after Erza refused to let me carry my own dress. We went to the suit shop and went to see how the boys were doing, Natsu seemed to be done and Gray and Gajeel were just finishing up and they were going to pay too. Natsu smiled when he saw me and got up to meet us before we got over to where he had been waiting, "I got my dress! So now we just have to get married next week so that I will still fit in it!" I told him with a giggle.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

Today was the wedding day and also the day we were going to tell everyone what we were having and the babies names, so a lot depended on this day going to plan. I was in a room that had been set up in the guild for us girls to get ready in, and Natsu and the guys were in another room getting ready as well, I was finishing up on my hair and getting ready to get my dress on, I was glad that I picked the loose flowy one because my bump had gotten the slightest bit bigger since I last tried it on a week and a half ago. I slipped the dress on over my head and turned to Levy and asked her to zip up the back, when she had zipped it up I turned to see her and Erza already dressed and ready to go. "I forgot to tell you guys we are going to tell everyone what we are having and what the names will be after the wedding!" I said while we sat and waited for Mira to come get us to go. Levy squealed and said "I can't wait I'm so excited!" Erza smiled and said "I think it's going to be a boy and a girl!" I smiled and told them they would just have to wait and then Mira came in to get us. I walked out behind Erza and Levy and since we were having the wedding in the guild it wasn't formal at all and we were having the Master marry us, so I didn't walk down an aisle I walked straight up to where Natsu was standing with Gray and Gajeel and I stood in front of him and Erza and Levy stood by my side. The Master then walked up and stood on the stool that was in the middle of Natsu and I, I turned towards the rest of the guild, everyone was sitting at the tables watching us. The Master then started talking to everyone, "In all of my years being the Master of this guild I have never had the privilege to get to officiate the marriage of anyone in the guild. Lucy and Natsu have become very important part of this guild and you are both two very powerful wizards, and I'm so proud of both of you. With that Natsu do you take Lucy to be your wife?" he finished looking up to Natsu who seemed to have tried to tame his wild pink hair, but had failed. Natsu smiled at me and said "I do Master." I looked back to Makarov as he asked me, "Lucy do you take Natsu to be your husband?" I grinned and nodded saying "I do!" Master smiled and then said "Natsu you may kiss your bride." I looked at Natsu and he took my hand and gently kissed me, after he pulled away we turned back to everyone and Natsu said, "And now we have an announcement to make. We would like to tell everyone that we are having two identical twin girls!" I smiled at Levy and Juvia's squeals and followed him saying "And their names will be Hoshiko Dragneel and Kayda Dragneel" ( Hoshiko means star and Kayda means little dragon from what I have read) Everyone gave an awe and I smiled and walked over to a table that was set aside for Natsu and I with our wedding party. Everyone ate, drank, and laughed and at the end of the day Natsu and I went to our new house, we were still getting moved in completely moved in, the house was bigger than both of us were used to, and we were setting up the nursery for the twins. We only had four months left until they would arrive but the doctor said twins could come early but I hoped they didn't.

Lisanna's POV

Bickslow and I went to the wedding of course, I wanted to support them because I was happy and had moved on, I was so happy for them and glad that they were coping well with the fact that they were having twins. I wasn't showing as much as Lucy at five months but you could still see my bump and the baby had started moving quite a bit, the day after the wedding we were going to find out the gender of the baby. I was hoping for a boy since they were having two girls but I didn't think that would be likely since they were having both girls, I left the wedding that night kinda sad but ready to find out what my baby was going to be. Bickslow and I were settled into our new house, I had started to set up the nursery in one of the smaller rooms I hadn't picked a color yet because I wanted to pick a neutral color based on the gender of the baby. I went to bed that night and rolled over to talk to Bickslow and I asked him what he wanted the baby to be. "I want a boy but I will be happy with whatever it is, I just want a healthy baby Lis." He said with a smile, he wrapped his arms around me and went to sleep after kissing me on the forehead.

The next day I woke up and slowly moved Bickslow's arms and stood up to go get ready, I went to the bathroom and after walking that far I got nauseous and bent over the toilet throwing up what little was in my stomach. I stood up and grabbed my toothbrush to brush my teeth to get rid of that taste in my mouth and then went back to get I went back Bickslow had started to wake up, he was sitting up in bed running his through his hair, I smiled at him and grabbed a pair of leggings and a loose flowy shirt. I got dressed and tossed Bickslow some clothes out of his drawer and he walked to the bathroom to take a shower, that was his favorite thing to do in the morning I had noticed. I walked into the kitchen and pulled a box of muffin mix to make us muffins for breakfast. I turned on the oven and started making the mix and then put them in the oven and waited for Bickslow to get out of the shower and come in here. Once he finished and came in here, we sat down to eat the muffins, "Are you excited to find out what the baby is?" Bickslow asked, I nodded and said, "I really hope it's a boy, I feel like it will since they are having two girls." I finished my muffin and got up to go get my bag and walked to the door waiting for Bickslow to follow me, we walked out the door and then went to the train station which was about a ten minute walk from the house. When we got to the train station we boarded the train and got a seat for both of us and sat down and waited for the train to depart. When we got to the Oshibana station we walked through the town and got to the doctor's office five minutes before the appointment so we went straight in to sign in and wait to be called back.

The doctor walked in and called us back and we followed him into the room and I laid on the table and Bickslow sat down beside me, "Hey guys, how are you today?" The doctor Max asked as he sat down and started to get the things he needed ready, I smiled and told him about how often the baby had started moving and about how I was still having pretty bad morning sickness, he nodded and listened to me while also taking notes about what all I was telling him. After I finished telling him everything he rolled over and turned the ultrasound on and I pulled my shirt up for him to put the gel on my stomach and he started moving the wand over my stomach to see the baby. I watched the screen and saw the baby pop up and a smile spread across my face as I saw the baby moving and feeling every move they made, "So do you guys want to know the gender of your little one?" Max asked and we both nodded and waited for him to tell us, he looked for a few seconds and then said, "You guys are having a healthy baby boy! He is measuring well and I'm not seeing any issues so far!" I smiled at Bickslow happy that we had both gotten our wish in a healthy baby boy, I couldn't wait to sit down with all our close friends and family and tell them about our little boy and his name. We finished up at the doctor and got pictures of him and then we went out to eat and I noticed Bickslow started getting fidgety but I couldn't figure out why so I tried to ignore it. When we got to the restaurant we ordered our food and sat to wait for it, we talked about what we wanted to name our baby boy and I mentioned that I wanted to give him a name that represented a bright future. We decided on a name that meant hope and I was so excited to tell everyone about it, and then our food came, I went to start eating but then Bickslow stopped me and got up and walked to stand beside me.

I looked up at him confused and then he got down on one knee and grabbed one of my hands while reaching into his pocket. My mind started racing as he started talking, "Lisanna I love you so much these past four months with you have been amazing, I know this is fast but we are going to become parents soon and I want to take this step first. I want to be by your side everyday through every step out the way, raising our bouncing baby boy, and I want you to be my wife Lisanna, so will you please be my wife?" He said, I was in tears but I nodded my head and choked out a yes and threw my arms around his neck. When I pulled away he slipped the ring on my finger and it fit perfectly, he must have asked Mira because she was the only one that knew my ring size. I was so happy I could barely sit, I knew some people would think it was fast but I was so ready to have a little family with him, we ate dinner after that getting a few congratulations from people that saw, and then left the restaurant and went to the train station it was only early afternoon so we decided to go to the guild to tell everyone all the good news we had. The train ride seemed to take an eternity because I was so excited to get back and show off my ring and tell them about the baby and the name we picked. I looked down at my hand to see the ring glistening there, it was simple but it was beautiful, it had one bigger stone in the middle and then another two stones on each side. When we finally got back to the station we got off and started the ten minute walk to the guild, it was a peaceful walk we held hands and talked about what we wanted for the wedding, we both wanted it to be small and we wanted to wait till after the baby came. We finally got to the guild and I asked Mira if she could gather all the important people up for us to tell them the news, Bickslow and I sat down at one of the larger tables and waited for everyone to get there.

Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and my two siblings sat down and then waited for one of us to talk. "So guys we have three things we would like to tell you! First is that Bickslow proposed and I said yes!" I started off showing everyone the ring at the end, "The second thing is that we found out today that the baby is a boy." Bickslow then continued, and I followed with "And we are naming him Yuuki Strauss! We believe the meaning of Yuuki is hope and brightness, and we picked that because he is going to have a bright future!"


	11. New story!

Hey guys! I have released a new story! I will continue working on this one at the same time, if you want to check it out I will link it! It's a sequel to Fighting For Their Girl and it focuses on Gray and Juvia's journey through adoption,I hope you enjoy!

s/13365132/1/Can-You-Fix-This-Frozen-Heart


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy's POV

Three months later

Everything had been going smoothly Natsu had been taking jobs to save up money but no one would let me go on any, they didn't even want me working at 8 Island but I had to have something to fight the boredom. Every morning when I woke up that Natsu wasn't here felt wrong, the twins were making it hard for me to sleep and then waking up without him when I had finally gotten used to sleeping in a bed with him was weird not having him here in the mornings. One morning when I woke up I was in a lot of pain and Natsu wasn't there so I decided that I wasn't going to the guild today even though I had plans with Levy. I didn't even want to get out of bed the pain was so bad at times, I just wanted Natsu to be at home but he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. It was past the time I was supposed to meet Levy when I decided to get in a hot bath to see if it would help, and then I heard a knock on the door, I yelled for them to come in while sitting on the edge of my bed. Levy walked into my room with a concerned look, "Hey Luce I was worried when you didn't show up today, what's going on?" she asked coming to sit down beside me. "Well I woke up in a lot of pain and it has been coming in waves, I didn't feel like getting out of bed, but then I decided to go take a bath right when you got here." I told her grimacing as another wave of pain took over, and then Levy's face turned white, and then stood up and started pacing. "Okay Gajeel is in town I will go tell him to get Natsu and then I will get you on the train to the doctor and they can meet us there." I was so confused, what had she realized that I was missing. "Levy what's going on?" I asked after the pain had passed, "Lucy you are going into labor, those are contractions you are feeling." My jaw dropped, this wasn't okay, Natsu was gone, he wasn't here, I needed him here. "Levy I can't do this without him, I need him here." I was beginning to panic, and then Levy kneeled down and grabbed my hands. "He will be here, you get dressed and I am going to go tell Gajeel to go get him and meet us in Oshibana okay? I took some deep breaths and nodded, and slowly stood up to get dressed and then Levy left to go talk to Gajeel, I hadn't even thought about labor because it was still a month too early, I guess the girls wanted to come early, of course they had to come when their daddy wasn't here.

When Levy got back she told me that Gajeel was going to get Natsu and that it was now time for us to go to my doctor in Oshibana and after reassuring me that it wouldn't take Natsu and Gajeel long to get back to us we left the house and then we got into the magic mobile that Levy had apparently rented while she was in town, since there wasn't a train to Oshibana leaving for another two hours. The ride was painful since Levy wasn't the best driver, but she got us there quicker than a train would have, and then the nurse took us straight back to a room at the doctor's. They had me change into a gown and then got me hooked up to several monitors to monitor me and the girls, Natsu and Gajeel still hadn't gotten there when the doctor came back to check the progress I had made in labor. "Hey Lucy so I don't want you to be worried about them coming this early it is normal in twins, I think you are still early on in labor since your water hasn't broken yet but I still want to check okay?" I nodded and laid back while he checked to see if I had dilated any. "Okay you are about two cenameters dilated so we still have a ways to go but we are going to continue to monitor everything because it could speed up really fast. And we will give you something to help with the pain." I waited for about thirty minutes before the nurse came back with the pain medicine and right as she came in I heard yelling from outside it was hard to understand what the voice was saying but it sounded like "Where is she?" Levy got up shaking her head and walked out and then a few moments later walked back with a frantic looking Natsu and an annoyed Gajeel. Natsu ran up to my side and gently grabbed me in a hug, "I promise I am never going to leave you again, I'm so sorry Lucy." I chuckled and pulled away from him to let the nurse put the pain medicine in through my IV, and then laid my head on his shoulder. "Your here now, you made it before they got here, thank you for getting him Gajeel." I laid back down while Natsu sat on the edge of the bad and I waited for the medicine to kick in and help with the pain.

Levy and Gajeel stayed with us throughout the whole process I had already told Levy I wanted her to be there, and Gajeel just stayed to stay, about an hour after they gave me the pain medicine the doctor came back in to check if I had progressed any and when he did Gajeel walked out thank goodness. "Lucy you have progressed to about five cenimeters but your water still hasn't broken yet, so I'm going to come back in thirty minutes and if it hasn't then we will have to break it and I also want to do an ultrasound to make sure they aren't breached, if they are we will have to do a c-section." I nodded and then he walked out, I turned to Natsu and Levy getting a bit nervous. "What if they have to do a c-section?" I asked tears forming in my eyes, and then another contraction hit making the tears flow down my face. Natsu leaned down and put his arms around me while Levy stood up and walked over to me, "Lucy everything is going to be okay, if you have to have on we will be here to support you through it all, the girls are going to be okay." Levy said while rubbing my hair, I nodded as the contraction passed and Gajeel walked back in, I wiped the tears from my face and picked the book I had been reading up and tried to focus on the words instead of the pain and worry. I was finally able to focus on the book and I had been reading for about fifteen minutes when I felt my water break so I tried to calmly tell Natsu to go get the doctor so he wouldn't worry. When the doctor came back in with Natsu following, he took one look at me and realised what had happened so he said, "Okay Lucy your water has broken so let's do the ultrasound now to check the positioning of the girls." I laid back and as he started the ultrasound I watched his face, he seemed okay and then his face turned to worry as he moved the wand to the left side of my stomach and I knew something was wrong, and then he turned to me to confirm my thoughts. "You are going to have to have a c-section because one of the twins is not in the proper position for birth, so we will get an OR ready for you and then take you to have some babies." he gave us a gentle smile and walked out of the room, I broke down as the door closed and Natsu and Levy both held me as I cried and then when the doctor came back I did my best to calm myself as he told Levy and Gajeel they could wait in this room and they would bring me back here once it's done and told Natsu to come with us.

I couldn't feel any of the surgery but I do remember hearing a baby crying and then everything went black and then everything faded away I couldn't hear or feel anything….

Natsu's POV

I was standing by Lucy while they started to do the surgery to deliver the babies, my normal playful and rambunctious tendencies had gone out the door, this was serious. They delivered the first girl and just as she started crying I heard a monitor start screaming, I looked at Lucy and her eyes that were once brimmed with tears and full of fear and excitement were now closed and I couldn't see her breathing. I was then pushed aside as a doctor ran up and started doing CPR as they delivered the second baby and tried to figure out what was happening. I was then told to leave the room so they could find out what was going on so they could save her and that was when my heart dropped, I sat on the floor and put my head in my hands. I think I sat there for about thirty minutes before I felt someone tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a nurse holding a little bundle I stood up and took the baby from her and gently rocked the little bundle in my arms, and then the nurse started talking to me. "They found an artery that got nicked so they have closed it and are now giving her a blood transfusion, she should do just fine once she wakes up, this is the first baby that was born, and they are still cleaning up the second and recording all of her information." I nodded and I felt like she was waiting for me to say something so I looked down at the baby and said "I'm not going to name her until she wakes up but I want to go tell our friends what is going on." she nodded and walked back into the room after telling me that she would come back if there were any more updates and then bring me the second baby when she was ready. I walked back to the room Levy and Gajeel were waiting in and braced myself to tell them what happened. "Hey guys I have one baby but I have some bad news, Lucy is still being operated on because they cut an artery and she lost too much blood and lost consciousness and is having to have a blood transfusion. This is the first baby, I haven't decided on which name yet because I want Lucy with me." Levy teared up and then asked if she could hold the baby, I handed her the baby and sat down on the bed and put my head between my knees, I then felt a big hand fall on my shoulder and looked up to see Gajeel standing there. I heard a knock on the door and then the doctor walked in carrying the second baby and he had a look on his face that I couldn't read, he handed me the baby and then started talking. "Both of the babies are healthy, they were a little small but that is expected in twins, Lucy has been closed up and has had the entire unit of blood so she should be waking up soon, and as soon as she wakes up we will bring her back here." I nodded and then asked if

I could go see her but he shook his head and said, "With her condition we can't let anyone back there until she wakes up, Would you like to go ahead and do the paperwork for the babies or wait for her?" I shook my head, "No I'm waiting for my wife." he nodded and walked out, I felt frustrated that they would even think I wanted to do the paperwork without her but then I looked down at the baby in my arms and I felt it all melt away and was replaced by love.

I waited for about an hour before someone walked in to tell me that Lucy was awake and was asking to see me and the babies, so I had Levy walk with me to bring the second baby since I could only carry one, and we followed the lady and she let us in the room with Lucy. Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw us carrying the babies, I went over to sit beside her and I laid the little sleeping bundle in her arms and then took the second from Levy and she sat down in the chair beside the bed. "They are amazing just like you Lucy, you did amazing." I told her and then kissed her forehead, I felt at peace and then the doctor and a nurse walked in with paperwork to give us to fill out. "Hey guys since Lucy is awake and feeling better we wanted to get you to fill out the paperwork for a live birth. No rush but we would like it done by the end of the day." We both nodded and then they walked out, I felt frustrated that they pushed this on us as soon as I was able to see her but I guess it had to be done. Lucy and I talked for a little bit while Levy went to get Gajeel since they weren't moving Lucy out of this room. We decided that the first girl born would be named Hoshiko and the second girl would be Kayda, there were not many differences in the girls they looked almost exactly the same but Hoshiko's nose was a little bit smaller than Koda's, and Koda's eyes were a bit smaller than Hoshiko's. We filled out the paperwork and then spent time with the girls just being a family, Levy and Gajeel went back to the guild for the night and let the rest of the guild know that the girls were here and they were healthy.


	13. New Account

Hi all! I have started a new account and I have already posted a chapter for a new story up there! if you want to check it out the username is Lauraandrews21

Thanks so much for your continued support!


End file.
